my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jungle Banquet
Places * Hero Tree * Carrot Patch * Mushroom Cave * Onion Grotto * Noggie Grove * Melon Field Goals * Mash The Moles * Harvest The Onions * Find The Pineapple * Repeat The Tune * Grab Limes On The Slide * Bash The Roaches * Help The Queen * Grab The Kelp * Smash The Melons * Out Jump the Frog * Gloria Power: Hipslide * Melman Power: Headbash * Marty Power: Long Jump * Alex Rings: 10 * Mushroom High Score: 10 Description HERO TREE Watch the cutscene.In this level you have to collect 10 foot items by earning them or finding them.The Wooden stick type thing with 4 pictures of all of you can be used to switch between characters.Each character has a unique ability and has to use it.You can go to the king lemur for more hints anytime. Lets start with alex.Go to the wooden stick and change characters.Turn around, go forward and jump down below.DONOT JUMP on the ledges to get to the other area.For now,just jump below and go to the queen bee for a cutscene.You have to lead her to plants in the time limit.Easy.Turn around towards the red coloured plant.Continue a little forward towards the light blue coloured plant.Continue towards the end for the light green colured plant.Jump on the ledge nearby for the white plant.Now jump forward across two ledges.The third one has the blue- ish shade plant.Now turn around again and head back towards the last ledge,this one has the greenish-blueish shade plant.Now jump on the ledge on your left.Go to the end and jump on the small ledge and then the ledge slightly high,on your left for the last plant,the black one.Go forward and collect your first food item.Now stay on this ledge and go through the entrance.Notice the alex sign nearby.This represents alex has to go through it.Oh and by the way,you just completed the "help the queen" goal. Goal Complete: Help The Queen Foot Items: 1/10 ONION GROTTO Go forward for a cutscene.Now you have to harvest the onions when they ripen,in the given time limit.Plus you also have to get them before the pesky spiders do Wait for an onion to turn orange and then go to it to collect it.You have to collect 20 to succeed.If a spider latches onto an onion,you can rowr to take it away from it before it goes up. Jump on the ledge infront for your second food item.You work in this area is done,come back out through the entrance. Goal Complete: Harvest The Onions Foot Items: 2/10 HERO TREE Change to marty and collect your first power card on the rock nearby the hero tree.Now change to melman.Collect your first power card on the rock nearby the hero tree.Now go towards the log nearby the king lemur.Collect the second power card for melman here and go through the log.It has a sign for melman near it. NOOGIE GROOVE Collect the third power card here,nearby for a new power.Head bash,press the TRIANGLE button to do so.Now go talk to the little lemur nearby.You now have to save the noogie nuts from the cockroaches.You have to head bash 15 cockroaches in the time limit.Head bash in their general direction when they have JUST collected the noogie nuts.This is very easy.Go forward to collect your third item and head beack through the log. GOal Complete: Bash The Roaches Food Items: 3/10 HERO TREE Change to gloria.Use the pad on which the items you have collected to get a boost in your jump and grab onto the rock with your first power card.Drop down and head left.Collect your second power card near the sign with gloria on it. Note this entrance.Change to alex and go through it. CARROT PATCH Go to your right and enter the cave with the alex sign nearby.Follow it to the end. MUSHROOM CAVE Jump onto the big mushroom in front of you and then onto the ledge with the lemur.Watch the cutscene.You have to jump onto the mushroom according to the colour patteren.For example if the yellow mushroom shines,then the blue one and the red one,you first jump on the yellow mushroom and then onto the blue and the red one.You have to do it quickly as you are somewhat timed.You get harder patterns as you progress.The mushroom you have to jump onto next,will always be flickering with its colour.First you have to follow three colours.then four and then five and finally six.Keep at it till you get your reward. Go back to the CARROT PATCH Goal Complete: Repeat The Tune Food Items: 4/10 CARROT PATCH Now go back to the HERO TREE. HERO TREE Change to gloria and go back to the CARROT PATCH. CARROT PATCH Go forward down the slope and collect your third power card near the carrot plants.New move.Hip Check,press TRIANGLE to do it.Now talk to the lemur nearby for a cutscene.You have to protect the carrots from the moles.Use your newly acquired hip check move to check-out the moles.You have to take out 15 moles in the given time limit.Easy.Collect your prize when you are done. Goal Complete: Mash The moles. Food Items" 5/10 Now go back out to the HERO TREE. HERO TREE Go and enter the log which you previously entered as melman(now as gloria) near the king lemur. NOOGIE GROOVE Eat the the red chilli nearby and break down the grass type boulder which is blocking your way to enter a new area. MELON FIELD Talk to the pig type thing nearby.Cutscene.You have to squash the melons.Eat the red chilies to get a boost.You have to get 19 of them in the time limit.It is slightly tough and might require some retries.If you miss a melon or run out of chilli steam near one,then butt bounce or hip check the melon to squash it. Best of luck.Grab the food item. Goal Complete: Smash The Melons Food Items: 6/10 Now change characters,become marty using the character swap wood type peice on the north side of the melon field.Collect your second power card very near to the character swap,on the greassy ledge type rock.Now go to the place where you met the pig type thing as gloria.Climb the ledge type walkway for your third power card and new move.Long Jump,press X + X button.Very useful.Now go talk to the frog on an upper grassy ledge in this field,near the marty sign.He talks you into a challenge.You have to outjump the frog three times.This is the most easiest of all challenges.Grab the food item nearby. Goal Complete: Outjump The Frog Food Items: 7/10 Now,from the position where you first met the frog,head left a little and climb the ledges,as Marty and talk to the lemur there.Follow the dirt trail down and grab the foot item on your way down.You have to manuver a little to the right to get it.You will end up in the HERO TREE area. Goal Complete: Grab Limes On The Slide Food Items: 8/10 HERO TREE Go forward as alex and jump onto the right pad with the food items and then jump onto the the rock which previously had a gloria power card on it.See the tree directly infront of you,on top of it is the pineapple.Double jump,roughly on it to get it. Goal Complete: Find The Pineapple Food Items: 9/10 Change to marty and enter the noogie groove. NOOGIE GROOVE Go forward and enter the melon field. MELON FIELD To to the side where the water meets the beach.There should be a food item here near the turtles.Grab it. Goal Complete: Find The Kelp Foot Items: 10/10 Finally! Watch the cutscene.This level is complete. Category:Games Category:Madagascar PC Games Category:Madagascar